1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a QR code detection device and an operation method thereof; in particular, to a QR code detection device and an operation method thereof that can effectively detect a QR code even when a QR code image has a low resolution or the detection device is far from a QR code image to be detected.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional QR code detection technologies are only for high-resolution images. Thus, when detecting the QR code, the traditional QR code detection device consumes lots of power. Although, it is known that detecting a low-resolution image consumes less power, in practice, the traditional QR code detection device has difficulty to reading a low-resolution image. Moreover, if the traditional QR code detection device is far from an image to be detected, it will be hard to detect the image.